


Dirtbag

by lea_hazel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Break Up, Casual Sex, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Revenge, Skyrim Kink Meme, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrynn is a dirtbag and he gets his comeuppance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I've been seeing a few stories where the Dragonborn is treated poorly by a significant other by cheating or just being a dirtbag. The dragonborn would quietly walk away or take them back. I don't want that. They're the freaking dragonborn! I want a story where they get angry and leave. Where they move on with their romantic life and don't take the other back or want to. Maybe the dragonborn chooses to be alone. Either way: Dragonborn don't take no shit."

Dragon Bridge was a quiet town that rarely saw much by way of scandal or excitement. It had a mill, a few farmhouses, and a tavern that mostly served visitors on their way to Solitude. Strangers didn't come to Dragon Bridge, and they definitely didn't stay in it.   
  
Victoire had no intention of staying, herself. The Four Shields tavern was a decent place, as such establishments went, but the only reason she was renting a room was because the job she was here for was best executed after dark. This would allow her to cool her heels until the town was asleep, perform her little trick, and vanish before first light.  _After_  a decent night's sleep.   
  
And, of course, she knew there would be someone else there.   
  
She smiled sweetly at the Nord woman at the counter. "Do you have any rooms to spare?"   
  
"I have a spare bed, if you don't mind sharing." said the woman.   
  
"Oh, I'm certain that'll be quite all right," said Victoire, and handed her over the payment.   
  
"It's that room over there," said the innkeeper, pointing to an open door.   
  
But Victoire already knew exactly where she was going. She'd taken her time getting there and was now very anxious to see her business done. Quietly, she slipped into the room and shut the door behind her, taking care to muffle the click of the latch. She turned, and leaned back against the solid wooden door.   
  
A man was sprawled, sleeping, on one of the two beds. But then, she'd known he was going to be there, just as he knew to expect her arrival. Which is why she had to work extra hard if she wanted to surprise him. Fortunately, she wasn't dressed in her Guild armor but in something more appropriate to her current mission.   
  
It was a simple matter to slide soundlessly over the smooth wooden floor. The room was so quiet she could almost hear his breathing. With an evil smile she slipped out her dagger from its hiding place and pinned her oblivious prey, holding the dagger's edge to his throat.   
  
It was amusing to watch him ripped from sleep, trying to rub the cobwebs from his eyes and figure out what was going on at the same time.   
  
"Don't move," she whispered in her most ominous assassin voice.   
  
He stilled.   
  
Victoire reached up and ripped off her cowl.   
  
She could feel him relax under her. "Oh, it's you," he said, huffing a sigh of relief. "You almost scared me there."   
  
"Really?" she asked, sliding the dagger back into its sheath.   
  
Thrynn smiled indulgently. "Yeah! Great trick, that is."   
  
As he spoke he became conscious that she had pinned him by straddling his waist, and his hands started creeping up her thighs. Practiced in unbuckling all forms of Guild armor, his fingers started looking for the fastenings in all the usual places. When he couldn't find them, he frowned and started half-rising to a sitting position.   
  
"What job did you say you had in Solitude?" he asked. "And what is this that you're wearing, anyway?"   
  
Victoire flashed her most innocent smile. "Just a little burglary here in town, I probably won't even make it to Solitude this time around."   
  
Thrynn had just located a buckle or two and was starting to get smug again. "Really? So you're coming and I'm going. I was just on my way back to Riften."   
  
"Yes," said Victoire, "I'll be leaving before dawn, as well."   
  
"Well, that leaves us plenty of time to play, doesn't it?" he said, looking quite satisfied with himself.   
  
"You like playing games," she said, "don't you, Thrynn?"   
  
His grin dimmed, but only briefly. "Seem to recall that you've usually taken a fancy to the kind of games I play."   
  
She splayed her hand in the middle of his chest. "Yes."   
  
"You've got to tell me where you got this thing," he said, cupping her ass with one hand and squeezing. "If it looks as good as it feels--"   
  
"Thrynn," she interrupted him to lean over and whisper in his ear.   
  
He shivered at the heat of her breath on his skin. 

"Do you know why we're here, Thrynn?" asked Victoire.   
  
He groaned and bucked his hips. "Vic, don't tease me like this, you little vix--"   
  
"Oh," she said, "you don't like this game?"   
  
His hand tangled in her hair to pull her closer. She fluttered her lips over his skin without quite letting them touch, and she could practically feel his body's response shooting from his neck down to his groin.   
  
"You told me," she said, pausing to lick a thin trail down his throat, "that you liked it when I took charge. Said it was a turn-on, didn't you?"   
  
"You dirty little girl," he whispered through ragged breath.   
  
She nipped his neck and he yelped. "You like dirty girls."   
  
"I love it," he said. "You know I love it when you--"   
  
"When  _I_  come to  _you_?" she said, rolling her hips against his.   
  
He had only a moan for answer.   
  
"When  _I_  want  _you_ ," she went on, punctuating her words with gentle rolls of her hips, "when I beg you, when I'm desperate, when I need you..."   
  
"Yes! Yes!"   
  
By this point Thrynn was sweating and panting. She had seen him in this state and knew that he would agree to anything she said. His faculties, she thought dispassionately, must leave him completely at these times. Not only hadn't he spotted the trap she was laying out for him, but he barged into it gladly. Thrynn may have been only an enforcer, but no one got in the Guild and stayed in it by being stupid.   
  
"Am I a dirty girl, Thrynn?"   
  
He panted. "Yeah, Vic, you're dirty. You're the filthiest-minded girl I've ever known. I love it."   
  
"The girl who's up for anything," said Victoire.   
  
And Thrynn agreed just as enthusiastically as before, right up until the moment when she slid her dagger out of its sheath with a flash and pressed it once again against his pulse.   
  
"The new girl's up for anything," said Victoire, her voice suddenly frosty. "The new girl will spread her legs for anyone. The new girl will do anything you want. She's so desperate for it, she'll take it any way you like, as often as you like."   
  
She straightened, holding the blade at arm's length against his throat. His face was damp with sweat already, and one big drop rolled down from his forehead to soak into the mattress. His eyes were wide, staring at her in shock. To her amusement she noted that his erection has abated not at all. It was amazing what some men could find arousing, almost fascinating.   
  
"Vic," he whispered desperately. "It's not like that!"   
  
She pressed the blade deeper and he sucked in his breath.   
  
"Did you or didn't you say these things?"   
  
"I did, but--"   
  
She wasn't about to let him make excuses for himself. She jerked the knife for emphasis and said, "Did you say this to Cynric? To Niruin? To Vipir?"   
  
"Yes, but--"   
  
Victoire pulled back the knife's edge and slapped him, hard. "Don't interrupt me!"   
  
"All right! All right!"   
  
She slapped him again. "Speak when you're spoken to, rat.  _Did you_  tell every male member of the Guild  _every detail_  of our liaisons?"   
  
"No, no!" he said hastily. "Not everything! Not everyone!"   
  
Victoire set down the dagger with an audible clank and, empty handed, leaned in close to Thrynn until their noses were almost touching. Very quietly, she said, "Did you tell Brynjolf?"   
  
He stared at her in panicked silence.   
  
"Thrynn," she said, her voice even more dangerously quiet, "did you tell Brynjolf the only reason I joined the Guild is  _because I was in love with him_?"   
  
Still, he didn't answer. He seemed almost paralyzed with fear. That was fine by her. Bracing her hand on his chest again, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She took inventory of her situation and judged it acceptable. Then she patted his cheek lightly and got up.   
  
"Now, be a good boy and get the blazes out of here," she said, "so that I can get some decent rest."   
  
"But... it's the middle of the night!" he objected. "Where else will I go?"   
  
"There's a lovely tavern in Rorikstead that would no doubt suit you," she said, turning her back on him to pick up her discarded cowl. "And when I get back to the Ragged Flagon, I expect to hear that you're out on a job. Because if I ever see you again, Thrynn, this whole episode," she traced a slow circle with the tip of her dagger, "will seem like child's play." 

He made a choked noise, whether at the threat or at the sight of her bending over in her leathers, who could know.   
  
Victoire fastened her cowl back on and cast a single, disdainful look over her shoulder. "Be gone by the time I return. And if I ever hear that you so much as  _spoke_  my  _name_ \--"   
  
"--I won't! I won't! I promise!"   
  
She decided to leave before she could see whether he was going to descend into actual sobbing. It was embarrassing.   
  
Her burglary went without a hitch, and the little business afterwards followed just as smoothly. Victoire was pleased to report back to the Falkreath sanctuary, especially since it gave her a little extra time away from home. Unfortunately, that brought along some complications that kept her away from her adopted hometown longer than anticipated. When at last she returned to Riften, she heard that Thrynn had been acting strangely since returning from a job in Solitude. Inquiring politely after his health, she was told that he'd very anxiously asked Vex for another job, this time in Markarth. She smiled thinly, but didn't say anything further on the subject.   
  
Making her way to the tavern, Victoire located Vex and dropped a bright blue sapphire in her lap.   
  
"You wanted this?" she said, before casually sinking into an empty chair.   
  
"Good job," said Vex. "How'd the other thing go?"   
  
Victoire nodded.   
  
"Good," said Vex. "Let me know if he experiences a...  _relapse_. I'll see him good. Don't think he will, though. He almost burned the floor coming to me for a new job." She smiled fondly at the memory.   
  
"No," agreed Victoire, "he seemed pretty deterred."   
  
Vex nudged over a bottle of wine with the toe of her boot. "Here. You've earned it."   
  
Victoire uncorked the bottle and took a swig. "S'ppose I did."   
  
"See, I told you everything would turn out all right." 


End file.
